PromFT Academy
by MAT23LUV
Summary: 2 weeks away from PROM at Fairy Tail Academy and things are getting heated up. Rated T for mild swearing and some scenes in later chapters.
1. 2 WEEKS!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey Guys, this is the first chapter of my first Fairy Tail multi-chapter fan-fiction. Enjoy!

Mira-Jane stood at the front of the class, "As you know in celebration of our graduation from Fairy Tail Academy, our school will be hosting a prom. And this year, like our Valentine's Day Celebration, I will be in charge of organizing it. Like last year's batch, I will be requiring the help of 2 juniors: I have already selected Romeo and Jul-oh I mean Wendy. Please have your suits & dresses ready because it's being held in the gym in 2 weeks! Everyone have fun finding a date, oh yes and a dress, oh yeah and a suit! Don't forget the corsage! And maybe a nice bow time! And" "Excuse me, Miss Strauss but I believe that the students are well aware of what is needed in preparation of our annual school prom," said Mr. Makarov, standing up from his desk. Mira smiled sheepishly and rushed to her desk.

_**AFTER SCHOOL: at Lucy's place.**_

"So girls," began Mira as they sat in a circle on Lucy's carpeted floor, with a sly grin on her face, "who are you planning on taking to the dance, more importantly who do hope will be asking you? Hmm?"

"Well for sure, Juvia wants Gray to ask her out," said Lucy as she let her hair down and popped a Gobstopper in her mouth while Juvia blushed furiously whilst nodding like crazy.

Levy reached for the box of Gobstopper's eagerly and popped two in her mouth before adding, "And obviously Erza wants her dear Jellal to ask her."

"It-it's not like that! Jellal and I-we are just good friends that's all," she stuttered and everyone sweat-dropped when she opened her mouth and poured in at least a third of what was remaining of the Gobstoppers into her mouth.

"And how about you Levy? We all know you and Gajeel have a thing for each other," said Cana as she popped a few Gobstoppers in her mouth before reaching into her bag and pulling out a bottle which reeked of alcohol.

Levy blushed as Juvia popped a Gobstopper in her mouth, "No Gajeel and I, we're not like that: Besides how are things between you & Laxus, Cana?" Cana just shrugged as she gulped down more liquid.

Lisanna took the box from Juvia and popped a few in her mouth, "Well like Juvia I'm going to be honest: I'm actually hoping Bickslow would hurry up and ask me out already. The prom is two weeks away dammit. He better ask me out or else I'll have to 'man' up and do it myself," she grumbled.

Lucy grabbed the nearly empty box, popped in the final 3 Gobstoppers, threw it behind her & began munching thoughtfully. She spoke between munches. "Well, I guess I'll do with anyone. I mean-Loki's been flirting lesser now but I know he won't refuse me if I ask him. As for Natsu-he's probably too dense to notice anything except for the food at the dance. So yeah-I guess Loki's a good option."

"Lucy! You have to go to the prom with Natsu, there's no way you can't!" squealed an over-excited Mira.

Lucy just shrugged and Levy spoke up, "How about we list our options?"

Mira pulled out a paper and pen, grinning mischievously.

Author's Note: Hey Guys! I hope that the first chapter wasn't too bad. I'll try and finish this by January or February next year, though I can confirm the second chapter will be up by next week. Please R&R!


	2. The Boys The Arcade

As the girls conversed over at Lucy's, the boys were hanging out in the arcade. "So, who you guys asking out for the prom," said Natsu as he sipped from his can of Coke and stood up from the game's seat.

Gray slid into the seat the moment Natsu left it, "Well it's obvious that Elf-man's going to ask Evergreen." The said guy blushed and pointed at Gray, "Asking out your own girlfriend is being a man!"

Fried examined his finger-nails nonchalantly, "Well, Mr. Man here has Evergreen. Alzack has Bisca. And you're not exactly one to talk Gray everyone knows that you have a thing for Juvia." Gray blushed and killed a few more zombies on the screen, muttering under his breath.

"Hey Laxus, who're you going to ask anyway," said Natsu as he turned his head to Laxus who broke his high-score on a basket-ball game and sipped from his own Coke can.

The blonde shrugged, "Probably Cana, it's just a question of who asks first really, how about you Bickslow?"

"Who me: Oh, I don't know. I mean, I've been meaning to ask Lisanna out for a while now. I guess I better get it over with."

Gray just got out of his seat and patted Bickslow on the shoulder, "Relax man, she's obviously got a thing for you. And I'm going to ask Juvia. Laxus and Cana are obviously going together, Elf-man and Evergreen have been dating so yeah, Alzack and Bisca definitely, Jellal will ask Erza or vice-versa. And Fried would ask Mira if you ask me."

"Erza/Mira and I aren't like that!" Cried Jellal and Fried, both blushing like idiots.

Laxus nodded at Natsu who had just beaten some person's record at a zombie game, "You going to ask Lucy or what?"

He shrugged, "I guess so." "Well then you better hurry Natsu," said Laxus who looked up from his phone. "Why's that? The prom is in 2 weeks, no rush." "There is, because you apparently have some competition." He looked so surprised that he died in the game, "Who and how do you know?"

Laxus smirked, "Cana just texted me to give you a heads-up, you lucky bastard, you've got the girls watching over you."

"Oi, just tell me what's up dammit Laxus."

"Heh, Lucy just got a delivery." Natsu snorted, while the other boys listened up in interest. "So what if she got a package?"

Laxus smirked again, "It was a bouquet you idiot, of red roses with a box of heart-shaped chocolates." There was a moment of silence… "The person asked what color her dress would be, and that person was Loki."

The silence this time dragged on much longer, finally Natsu looked at Laxus. "So? I mean she gets gifts from admirers all the time anyway."

The guys all face-palmed, and Gray decided to explain. "He's asking for the color of her dress stupid. It means he wants to get her a corsage, which means…"

Natsu's head jerked up as realization dawned, "That ass," he snarled, "that play-boy wants to take Lucy to prom."

A**UTHOR'S NOTE: ****So originally, I was going to put Chapter 1 & 2 together but decided against it. Please tell me what you think.**

**MAT23LUV**


	3. Worries

"Oh! Lucy, what are you going to do about this," squealed Mira-Jane who was still writing furiously on the piece of paper. Lucy had just placed the roses in a vase, the girls were sharing the chocolates and everyone had read the letter which was found taped to the top of the heart-shaped box.

"I don't know really, I guess I should tell him." "But it's obvious that he wants to ask you to the dance! And I wanted Natsu to take you! Waa," wailed Mira-Jane.

"Anyway, I've already sent a text to Laxus about the gift plus the question about your dress. They guys are all probably hanging out together so I bet they all know by now," slurred Cana as she took another swig of her drink.

"Okay, well I'll just wait until tomorrow to see who asks me properly I guess. First one to ask, I'll go with him."

OVER AT THE BOYS

"Wait, wait, wait. Why am I even worried? Lucy hates cowards and Loki is asking her to the dance like a coward so-."

"Stop being such an idiot flame brain," said Gray, "that wasn't him asking her. That was him sugaring her up dumbass."

"Natsu, you better ask her tomorrow man, or else you just might lose that chick. We all know you've had a crush on her the past 2 years."

"Yeah yeah, fine I'll ask her tomorrow."

MEANWHILE…

Loki stood in front of the mirror, adjusted the tie a bit and smiled.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to ask my girl to the prom."


	4. THE LIST

FAIRY TAIL PROM CHAPTER 4

"Okay ladies, here's the list. I call it the PROM POSSIBILITIES," cried Mira Jane as it was passed around.

PROM POSSIBLITIES

Lucy-Natsu/Loki

Lisanna-Bixlow

MiraJane-Freed

Cana-Laxus

Juvia-Gray

Erza-Jellal

Levi-Gajeel

Bisca-Alzeck

Evergreen-Elfman

"Okay, so I guess the only one who isn't sure about who's taking her, is Lucy"

"Exactly, and I already said. First one to ask me tomorrow, be it Loki, Natsu or any guy who I find up to my standards will be going with me to prom."

Mira Jane sighed, "Natsu you dimwit, hurry up."


End file.
